Electronic devices, such as notebook computers, desktop computers, gaming devices, etc., generally have input/output (I/O) connectors to facilitate attaching various types of external devices to the electronic device, such as a power adapter, a universal serial bus (USB) cable, an Ethernet connection, etc. However, the amount of surface area on the electronic device for locating the I/O connectors is limited (e.g., space is needed for locating batteries, cooling vents, bezels, etc.). Thus, there is usually insufficient space on the electronic device for locating the desired types and/or quantities of I/O connectors.